X-Mas (SAO FANFIC)
by TheAtomicRebel
Summary: Hey guys Sorry I hadn't uploaded in a while had a wrighters block Enjoy the chrismas special! PLZ REVIEW!


**Hey hey hey All my Nukes (That is what I call my fans) i wanted to apoligise and well I had a serious wrighters block... So It is the holidays so what the heck Christmas special... XD**

"Damn Its so cold..." Kazuto/Kirito said walking through the streets to get to the jewelry store... For Asuna's christmas present... He was going to ask Asuna the question!  
He Picked a Silver ring. with an obsidian and ruby gem.. 'Beautiful' Kirito thought as he gave 156,000 yen to the cashier...  
Meanwhile Asuna was trying to find a present for kirito,  
then she turned to her right and saw a man selling preorders for Atmuspere 2.0... "Perfect" She shrieked with delight!  
Kirito wraped up Asuna's ring in colorful wrapping paper...and put a note inside... (You'll see wut it says XD) SUSPENCE DUH DUH DUUUHHHH!  
After they bought their presents They walked over to Asuna's house to Decorate the Tree...  
"Hey Asuna!" Kirito says  
"Hey Kirito!" Asuna said with glee... "What did you get me?" She asks mischeviously...  
"You'll have to wait Asuna..." Kirito said as Asuna leaned in for a Kiss...  
Kazuto Kissed back as Asuna nuzzled him...  
"I hope you like it..." Kazuto said...  
"I know I will..." Asuna said...  
The two walked in and Sat on the couch...  
Asuna Had her head on his chest...  
Kirito was running his fingers through her hair...  
 **[OMG WHY AM I PUTTING SO MANY (...)!]**  
Then after fifteen minites the couple stood up and walked over to the tree hand in hand,  
And decorated it until it shone like a rainbow,  
"Its beautiful," Asuna said  
 **I think you all know what kirito is about to say XD  
** "Almost as beautiful as you" Kirito said  
"That was really cheesy..." Asuna said  
"Yep, I know," Kirito says with a smile,  
"It was sweet anyways," She says with a smile,  
Kirito puts his box under the tree trying to hide it as a surprise,  
Asuna does as well,  
Kirito walked into the kitchen with Asuna to make Dinner in SAO Kirito was a terrible cook but IRL he was pretty good...  
Asuna was three times better IRL than in SAO and she was just as fast!  
Kirito actually wanted to make this like SAO so he had made Rabbit He even hunted it!  
Asuna was really happy cooking this it brought back so many good memories but she wondered why he chose this one,  
Once it was finished the couple sat down at the table and talked about there grades and what was there plans in new aincrad Like what dungeons they would grind What Bosses they will fight.  
They also heard that there will be a holiday Boss so they will check this out after they open presents...  
After the rabbit was finished...  
"That was even better than the raguot rabbit!" Asuna said,  
"Yeah! It was!" Kirito said  
"Can we open presents now..." Asuna said childishly,  
"Sure!" Kirito said,  
The two walk out into the livingroom and walk to the tree...  
"One present at a time Asuna" Kirito says  
"There are only two presents" Asuna said with a glare at kirito...  
"I uhh I..." Kirito tried to say,  
"Just kidding now you open yours first!" Asuna said  
Kirito looked at Asuna's gift it was flat and in an envolope...  
He picks up the envolope and opens it...  
"WOW!" Kirito says "A PREORDER FOR THE NEW ATMUSPERE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
"Your welcome Kirito!" Asuna says with glee  
"Now you open yours" Kirito says smiling,  
Asuna opens the gift and almost passes out when she see's what is inside!  
"Oh... my... god..." She says Wide eyed  
Kirito bends down on one knee  
"Will you marry me?" Asuna reads the note in the box and looks at kirito and the ring...  
"Dummy..." She says "Of course I will!" Asuna says leaping onto Kirito making him fall over.  
"Ouch!" Kirito says as he falls to the ground,  
"Sorry!" Asuna says.  
"Its alright..." Kirito says  
"Well in that case..." Asuna says leaning in for a kiss,  
Kirito kisses back...

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Kirito had bought a black tux and dress shoes Asuna Had bought a red and white wedding dress that shone as she walked down the aisle to her husband-to-be.  
Asuna's mother thought Sugou would make a better suitor but she was happy anyways, Asuna's Father thought the oppisite He loved kirito like a son!  
So when Asuna reached Kirito, Kirito lifted her veil covering her face He wanted to kiss her now but well... You know,  
The pastor was wearing Purpe vestments,  
"Dear Beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of Yukki Asuna And Kirigaya Kazuto," The pastor said, "Kazuto do you take Asuna Yukki to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health?"  
"I do..." Kirito says with tears of joy in his eyes  
"Asuna do you do as well?"  
"I do..." Asuna says with tears of joy in her eyes as well,  
"Then under the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The pastor says  
Kirito forcefully kisses asuna as she kisses back. It was the best kiss Kirito ever gave her...

 **2 years later**

Kirito was out in the work shop it was there 2 year aniversary she wondered what he was making when he walked out and grabbed his nervegear and took it to his workshop and plugged his nervegear into a Android clone of Yui... "Project Yui" He says proud of his work,  
Asuna couldnt take it anymore she walked into his workshop and saw his nervegear plugged into... "YUI" She said  
"Happy aniversary" Kirito says "She should be awake in 15 minites!"  
"Kirito I am so happy!" Asuna says,  
"She will be like a normal little girl!" Kirito says,  
It seemed like an eternity waiting for Yui but 15 minites later her eyes fluttered open,  
"Hello Mama and Papa" The little girl said  
"Hello Yui" Both Asuna and Kirito said in unison.  
The three hugged for almost an hour before Asuna said "Thank you Kirito I love you..."  
Kirito responded "Your welcome asuna I love you too..."  
They share a passionite kiss with yui averting her eyes XD  
"I am so proud of you Kirito..."

 **THE END**


End file.
